


Patience

by WolfstarPups90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom!Remus, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Sub!Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarPups90/pseuds/WolfstarPups90
Summary: The sound Sirius made was something between a whimper and a moan and his arms pulled again at his restraints. Remus inhaled sharply, biting his own lower lip to keep himself from losing his composure. He cleared his throat. "Patience, my love, is what your learning. Patience and self control, two virtues that you are severely lacking. Do you disagree?" (It's just total 100% porn without plot, guys...and I'm not sorry about it haha)





	

"This isn't funny, Remus!" Whined Sirius, tugging again at the ropes that bound his arms and legs to the bed. When Remus had first suggested bondage, he had thought the idea of being completely helpless under his boyfriend's touch was incredibly sexy and he'd agreed to it with enthusiasm. The problem was that Remus had stopped touching him altogether, leaving him achingly hard and unable to find release.

Remus chuckled softly from where he was sitting across the room in a comfortable armchair, naked and stroking his own erection to the sight of his struggling lover. "Well I don't know about that, Padfoot. I happen to think it's at least a little funny." He stood up and crossed the room to the bed, sitting on the edge and letting his eyes roam over Sirius' body. "It's not meant to be funny for you, Sirius. You're being punished. You need to learn a lesson." Taking pity, Remus stroked his boyfriend's inner thigh and smiled when Sirius whimpered and squirmed.

"Well it's a cruel and unusual punishment!" Accused Sirius behind gritted teeth. "Just what exactly am I meant to learn from a case of blue balls!"

Remus tutted softly and shook his head. "Now Pads, don't be dramatic." He ran his fingertips from Sirius' thigh to his neglected hard on, skimming up and down the shaft with feather light touches that made Sirius gasp and arch his back off the bed. "I never said I wasn't going to let you cum..." he wrapped his hand fully around Sirius' cock at the base and smirked. "Just not until I tell you to." The sound Sirius made was something between a whimper and a moan and his arms pulled again at his restraints. Remus inhaled sharply, biting his own lower lip to keep himself from losing his composure. He cleared his throat. _"Patience,_ my love, is what your learning. Patience and self control, two virtues that you are severely lacking. Do you disagree?" He stroked up and down Sirius' cock at a slow and steady rhythm and Sirius groaned and thrashed his body around as much as he could. "Sirius, answer me."

Another groan that nearly became a growl and Sirius responded "No, Sir." Through his teeth again.

"Hmmm..." Remus frowned at his boyfriend's tone. He climbed fully onto the bed, throwing a leg over Sirius' waist to straddle him. "I  was  planning to let you cum...was going to tease you a little more, then maybe suck you off or fuck you..." he wiggled his body back so that his arse brushed against Sirius' cock. "Maybe even ride you, let you cum inside me..."

" _Remusssss_!" Sirius sobbed in frustration, his eyes screwed shut as he tried to buck his hips to gain more friction. Remus ignored him.

"But now I'm wondering if I should really test your limits." He raked his nails lightly down Sirius' chest leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. "I could just stop everything right now. I could untie you, we could get dressed, go back to the dorm...and I could forbid you to touch yourself until I decide to make you cum. It could be later tonight...or later this week."

Sirius' eyes snapped open and he gaped at Remus in absolute horror. "Moony, no, please!"

Remus fixed him with a stern look. " _ Patience _ ."

Taking a deep breath in, Sirius let his head fall back onto the pillow. He unclenched his fists and flexed his fingers, let his body relax. He let his breath out slowly.

Remus smiled and slowly crawled up the length of his lover's body, kissing here and there and finally capturing his lips between his own, bringing a hand up to stroke his cheek. "Alright, love? Do you want to stop?" He asked softly.

Sirius licked his lips and met Remus' concerned gaze, taking a moment to think. "No. I can take it...keep going."

Remus' eyes lit up and his smile widened. He kissed Sirius again quickly, and then he returned to his Dominant, authoritative demeanor. He kissed down Sirius' neck, sucking a bruise onto his collarbone and continuing down his chest. Beneath him Sirius' muscles tensed and released, he gasped and moaned and his toes and fingers curled and uncurled, but he remained as still as possible and without complaint or snarky comment.

"That's my good boy..." Remus muttered, releasing his nipple from between his teeth. "Control yourself."

More kisses and bites and licks down his abdomen, Remus' tongue circled his navel and then dipped inside. He nibbled the sharp hipbone, moving to kneel between Sirius' legs.

He hovered with his mouth just above the head of Sirius' cock, letting his breath ghost over the sensitive flesh and watching as Sirius bit back a desperate whimper. "So good for me, Sirius..." He kissed the tip of his cock, catching a bead of precum there and licking his lips clean. "I'm going to reward you, love. Would you like that?"

Sirius nodded frantically.

"And what are you not to do?"

"I-I won't cum."

"You won't cum until..." Remus prompted.

"I won't cum until you tell me to, Sir- _ oh fuck _ !" Sirius gasped as Remus' mouth swallowed him down with practiced ease. Remus moaned around him, bobbing his head up and down, his tongue circling the head as he pulled away almost completely before taking him all the way back down his throat. He kept this up until he felt Sirius' body tense up and he heard the telltale sounds his lover made when he was close to climaxing. He slowly dragged his lips up the length of the shaft, releasing the head with a soft, wet smacking sound, giving the slit one last flick of his tongue. Sirius whined at the loss, biting his lip to try to remain in control. Remus sat for a moment, admiring him. His eyes were closed, cheeks flushed and lips bruised from digging his teeth in. He was breathing heavily and his hair was wild, fanned out behind him and sticking to his face in some places from the thin layer of sweat. He looked absolutely debouched. He was fucking perfect.

"Very good, Sirius." Remus praised him softly as he kissed his way back up his stomach and chest, moving to straddle his waist once again. He nuzzled the crook of his neck, kissing his pulse point. "I'm so proud of you." He leaned over, opening the drawer of the bedside table and retrieving the small bottle of lubricant from inside. Uncapping the bottle, he poured a generous amount onto his own fingers before setting the bottle down on the table. "Open your eyes, love. I want you to watch."

Reluctantly Sirius obeyed, opening and blinking his eyes, which widened with desperation and lust as he watched Remus sit back and begin to stroke his own cock with one hand while the other crept between the werewolf's scarred thighs. Remus moaned, tilting his head back in pleasure as his lubricated fingers circled and teased the tight ring of muscle before he pushed his index finger inside and pumped it in and out.

" _Oh_ _ Sirius _ ..."

"Shit..." Sirius' breath hitched. His arms tugged on the ropes again and he whimpered. "F-fuck, Remus...I'd give anything just to fucking touch you right now..."

Remus stopped dead. His eyes shot open and he looked down at Sirius, contemplating. "Would you?" He smirked. "Well, alright then." He withdrew his finger and leaned in again, untying only Sirius' right wrist which he held firmly in his own hand. Taking the lube again, he poured some onto Sirius' hand.

Sirius stared up at him, his eyes half lustful and half wary. "Moony...w-what are you-?"

"You said you wanted to touch me, didn't you?" Remus put the lubricant down, resettling in his previous position.

"Um..." Sirius swallowed. "Y-yes...?"

"Well," Remus stated calmly, taking his lover's wrist and guiding his hand down between his legs. "I'm giving you what you asked for." He gently used his own fingers to push two of Sirius' up inside of him and they both moaned. Remus' other hand returned to his prick, wrapping around and pumping it as he fucked himself on Sirius' fingers, gradually picking up speed.

"Oh Merlin, Sirius," He gasped, finding the exact right angle so that Sirius' fingers brushed his prostate again and again. "Fuck, I could cum just like this...with your fingers inside me... _ fuck _ ..."

"What? No!" Sirius panicked. "I thought you were going to-!"

Remus opened his eyes, but he kept going. "You said you'd give _anything_ to touch me, Sirius." He squeezed his muscles around the fingers inside of him for emphasis. "You are touching me, aren't you? I assumed you meant you were giving up your right to fuck me." 

" _ Remus _ _!_ "

Chuckling to himself, Remus stopped what he was doing. He slowly pulled off of Sirius' hand and crawled back up his body, pressing a loving kiss to his lips. "I'm only teasing you, Padfoot."

Sirius collapsed back against the bed again. "You bastard..." he muttered, not reacting at all to the fact that Remus was tying his wrist to the headboard again.

Remus snorted and rolled his eyes. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that." He sat back, positioning himself directly over Sirius' cock, which he used one hand to hold in place. "Ready, love?"

Sirius nodded eagerly. "Fuck, yes."

Remus' eyebrows shot up.

"Yes,  _ Sir _ ."

"Good boy."

At an almost torturously slow pace, Remus sunk down onto Sirius' cock inch by inch. He bit his own lip, but that didn't stop the breathy, lustful moan that escaped him as he bottomed out. They were both still for a moment as Remus' body adjusted to Sirius' size. Then Remus began to move. He circled his hips, gasping at the familiar feeling of Sirius' thick cock rubbing against his walls.

Sirius was trying his best to keep himself still, but he couldn't help grinding up to meet Remus' steady thrusts. Remus was too tight and too warm and it felt too good.He wouldn't be able to hold back much longer.

"Fuck...Remus...I can't..."

"Yes you can." Remus managed breathlessly, moving faster and taking his own cock in his hand again. "Open your eyes Sirius. Look at me."

Sirius shook his head frantically. "I Can't!  _ Fuck _ ...you're too fucking beautiful. I'll cum..."

"You won't. I know you won't because I told you not to." Remus was so close himself. "You're my good boy, Padfoot. Be patient...Do as I say. Look at me."

Sirius' eyes opened and he let out a loud moan as he gazed up at his lover. Remus was absolutely gorgeous, gazing down at him with hooded amber eyes that held a spark of possessiveness in them. His breathing erratic as he fucked himself hard and fast on Sirius' cock, letting out soft moans and gasps as he did.

"Sirius... _oh fuck_..." He began to jerk his cock faster in his hand. "I...I'm going to cum...!" He slammed his body down hard onto Sirius one last time before he came is three long shots across Sirius' stomach and chest, spilling a little over his own fist.

It took Remus a few seconds to catch his breath, but when he finally did he smiled down at his boyfriend, who seemed to be concentrating very hard.

"Did you cum?"

Sirius shook his head. "N-no, Sir."

"Merlin, I'm so proud of you..." Remus beamed at him. With a content sigh, he pulled himself up off of Sirius' prick and wrapped his hand around it instead. "Cum for me, Padfoot..." It barely took half a stroke before Sirius cried out and exploded over Remus' hand.

Remus grabbed his wand from the bedside table, waving it over them both to clean the mess and then set to untying his lover's limbs, kissing the raw, red imprints that the ropes left in the boy's otherwise flawless pale skin. Once Sirius was free, Remus laid beside him, pulling him into his arms and kissing the top of his head. "Alright?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah. A little sore in my arms..."

"Poor thing..." Remus cooed jokingly, but he began to massage his boyfriend's upper arm with one hand. "I'm so proud of you." He said again and Sirius smiled tiredly.

"Thanks Moony."


End file.
